preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of the Road
|next= }} "The End of the Road" is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season of Preacher. It aired on September 11, 2017. Synopsis Jesse questions the path ahead; Tulip uncovers a dangerous secret; Cassidy struggles with a difficult truth.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-the-end-of-the-road/EP023903660030?aid=tvschedule Preacher: The End of the Road - Zap2It] Plot In 1994, Jesse works as a parking attendant. During which, he assures a woman that Madame L'Angelle will find her cat. As other tourists pass by, Jesse pickpockets one of them. An undercover cop eventually pulls over but Jesse doesn't fall for the trap. Jody and T.C. pullover and exchanges Jesse his lunch for the cash Jesse collected. One of the men demand Jesse hand over the wallet he pick pocketed and crushes Jesse's hand as soon as he hands it over. After noticing a chicken was pecking his lunch, Jesse stomped on the chicken. Realizing he made a mistake, he rushes over to his grandmother and pleads her to resurrect the chicken. Jesse reviews his notes for his first messiah speech. Jesse is then introduced to a classroom of children. As Jesse prepared to make his speech, Armenians stormed the class. Jesse tries to use Genesis to make the men drop their weapons but Genesis falters. Regardless, Jesse took them down in hand to hand combat as the children cheered for him. Jesse learns that he's already trending worldwide but Jesse deduces the Armenian's were staged as they had blank guns. As Featherstone and Hoover pack their belongings, they express their excitement on being Herr Starr's right hand men. Cassidy folds Denis' laundry but notices bloodstains. He then reluctantly goes through Denis' laptop, where he learns Denis has been looking into a vampire cult. Meanwhile, Tulip buys sunscreen and notices a woman shoplifting. After the cashier teased Tulip for buying too much sunblock, Tulip lured the cashier and slams his face against the partition and steels from the cash register. She offers the cash to the shoplifter who instead runs off. Cassidy smokes crack as Tulip returns. Tulip expresses they'll have sex again. The two then kiss and Cassidy bites Tulip in the neck. Cassidy snaps out of his dream. Tulip returns and shrugs off Cassidy smoking crack. Hitler and Eugene escape through a hatch but are soon followed by someone else. Eugene and Hitler reach the river styx and Hitler tells Eugene how to escape. Hitler says his goodbye to Eugene. Eugene approaches Charon, the ferryman, who calls for a boat. Mannering sneaks up behind them and kills Charon after the later refused to give Eugene up. Hitler then knocks out Mannering. As Hitler aids Eugene one last time, Hitler is convinced to follow Eugene back to the world of the living. Starr asks Jesse why he didn't use Genesis on the Armenians. Jesse claims he didn't need to but was told he will soon. Jesse checks his phone but has no messages. Tulip finishes packing her bag but notices the fallen security camera. She realizes Starr had been watching them for a while and informs Cassidy. Cassidy returns Banjo to Denis under the condition he becomes a "good lad". Denis then holds Tulip's lingerie and jokingly asks his father if he can do the same. Despondent, Cassidy gently replies "No, not with you around". Cassidy then pushes his son out the window onto the sun-lit terrace in anger and quickly shuts it, causing his son to burst into flames. Eugene and Hitler are dropped off but Hitler quickly runs off. Hitler is hit along the way but gets up and continues to run off, callously knocking down a man with crutches as he flees. Eugene quickly realizes he may have made a mistake bringing Hitler back. Tulip, having finished packing, waits in the car. Cassidy soon sits in the back along with Banjo. When Tulip asks where Denis is, Cassidy lies by telling Tulip that Denis had "changed his mind". Tulip then exists the car in order to say goodbye to Jenny while Cassidy frees Banjo onto the street. Tulip finds "Jenny's" door open and enters. Finding a manual and the same material used for the spy camera's in Denis's house, Tulip reaffirms her suspicion of Jenny as a spy working for the Grail Industries. "Jenny", revealing herself as Featherstone, appears while concealing a side arm and the pair confront each other as Tulip herself conceals a screwdriver. Hoover then walks out of the shower, further blowing their cover. Tulip raises her screwdriver before Featherstone promptly draws her gun and shoots Tulip in the abdomen. Paparazzi try to get questions from Jesse but Starr dismisses them. They board a plane where Jesse gets a call from Cassidy. Jesse answers the call and rushes out of the plane. Starr tells Jesse to deal with his situation and to return for his soul extract when he's finished. Starr then calls Featherstone and calls her out for compromising his plan and to call off Tulip's ambulance. Jesse rushes into Denis' apartment where Cassidy is trying to stop Tulip from bleeding out. Jesse directs Cassidy to find superglue but is too flustered to do so. Cassidy insists Jesse use Genesis, which Jesse reluctantly does, only for it too falter yet again. Cassidy leans in to bite Tulip but is stopped by Jesse. They brawl but Jesse quickly gets the upper hand and holds Cassidy back. Cassidy begs Jesse to let him turn Tulip but Jesse tells the former to just let Tulip die. Some time later, Jesse and Cassidy drive off with Tulip's dead body in the back. Cassidy tells Jesse he's hated him for a very long time but Jesse warns him he'll hate him more soon. The two eventually reach Angelville. Meanwhile, God gets out of the shower. As he emerges from the bathroom, his room is filled with a blinding light. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone Guest Starring *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Amy Hill as Ms. Mannering *Will Kindrachuk as Teenage Jesse Co-Starring *Shane Guilbeau as Charon *Julie Oliver-Touchstone as Gran'ma *Mykle McCoslin as Anxious Woman *Nathan O'Neil Smith as Serious Looking Man *Jason Edwards as Cashier *Sharon Garrison as Mother Superior *Cailey Fleming as Susie *Taylor Murphy as Young Nun *Katia Gomez as Down-on-Her-Luck Mother *Janaka Laine as Reporter #1 *Andrea Andrade as Reporter #2 *Grayson Berry as Reporter #3 *Mandell Butler as Reporter #4 References 13 23